


Apple bunnies

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Apple Bunnies, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: A moment of downtime in a rather brutal war can bring the occasional little spots of humor and emotions out of even hardened warriors and peace keepers.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Apple bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineisdelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineisdelicious/gifts).



Glancing at the window as she paused cutting up her sweet, red apple, Aayla let out a small sigh as the hail continued to come down hard and fast outside and not even the droids would be crazy enough to be out in this weather. The planet had hail the size of a wookie’s fist, it would destroy the battle droids chassis for sure and it just wasn’t worth it.

So staying inside hiding it was, much safer and also much drier since there was some rain mixed in with the giant hail that thundered down on the roof of what Aayla thought was a gathering hall at some point with what they had found inside when they arrived in the abandoned town.

‘Not that staying inside is all bad…’ She thought to herself, lekkus twitching with suppressed amusement as a grumpy noise escaped from the human beside her, Bly looking particularly put out as he glared at the bad weather as if it had personally offended him, leaning forward to get a better look on the outside view and yet not seeing very far as the hail storm was obliterating any kind of sight further than a stone throw away.

An unenhanced throw that was, no Force trickery or machinery allowed to make it go further.

So about five meters if Aayla lobbed a half heavy stone and clearly Bly was making the same out of the line of vision as he grimaced heavily and ran his hand over his dark fuzz in frustration.

He colored a bit when he saw his General watching him, sitting back on the crate he was using as a chair.

Well, that they were all using as chairs really, except for a few lucky souls.

It was easier to just use the crates as chairs since they were useful when full of goods than just transporting some chairs to _sit_ on. Some of the other troopers had found some chairs the locals had left behind before the Separatist army arrived.

Turning towards her, Bly bent his head slightly, “Apologies General, I just don’t like being cooped up…” He glanced to the building window and grimaced again. “Most vode don’t honestly, it’s coded into our DNA to be active most of the time.” He sighed, glancing to see what the rest of the 327 th  were doing.

Repressing a grimace at the thought of the kaminoans messing around with Jango’s DNA to make the ‘perfect’ soldiers, Aayla following his glance and let a fond smile cross her lips, seeing most of the others had found ways to entertain themselves, either playing games, tending to their gears or even resting as she could spot a small nap pile in the back made up of several clones out of their armors.

She could spot at least four pairs of legs and her lekkus twitched with delight at the comfortable sight of her men relaxing, the dainty fruit knife with green handle held tightly in her hand.

It reminded her of her Initiate days and the padawan cuddle puddles that used to comfort her.

Softer, less complicated and warmer days.

But days that were without Bly and she wasn’t sure she’d be willing to trade him for that uncomplicated life, as selfish as that was of her.

“It is alright Commander, it is not easy to be cooped up always and I have my own unease with it,” She hummed, turning her attention back to her apple as she continued cutting, getting the wedges and removing the core. “But really, I’d rather not have my head dented in by that hail, so remaining inside it is.” Aayla laughed softly.

She could feel Bly send the apples a curious glance before he focused back on her. “You don’t seem ill at ease General…” He stated, his tone warm.

Chuckling, Aayla sent him a quick wink and focused back down, using the Force to float the wedges so she wouldn’t have to put any of them down and get dirt on them.

A petty use of Force really and kind of show off as Bly watched it with clear awe in his eyes, even as his face didn’t change expression. Aayla would be lying if she said it didn’t please her a bit to see that awe on Bly’s face.

But with his focus on the floating wedges, he didn’t see her cut the quick, shallow V into one end of the wedge on the side that had peel on.

There was a boom from outside, everyone inside the building jumping in surprise as they looked up just in time to see a shot of lightning outside hit a rod and lead the destructive energy away from them, all of them holding their breath before relaxing as the second boom came and went without incident.

“It’s a good thing the locals were prepared for this kind of weather…” She murmured, making a quick cut on the wedge in her grasp, glancing at Bly to find him staring out the window still in consternation.

“I don’t think I like hail at all and for all that I have a bolt on my cheek, I don’t think I like lightening either.” The commander growled out before sighing when Aayla laughed at him, a reluctant smile crossing his own lips before blinking when the wedge in her hand floated over to him, the man going a bit cross eyed to stare at the shape before he looked at Aayla, looking flabbergasted, the shape still floating in the air in front of him, the apple piece curved with two red pieces of peel sticking slightly up in the V shape Aayla had cut out.

Ignoring the heat in her cheeks and lekkus, feeling a bit like a padawan giving out valentines, Aayla huffed a bit. “What?” She grumbled, adjusting one of the straps of her lekkus.

Amber brown eyes softened slowly, the man reaching out and grasping the wedge, staring at it for a second before looking back at his Jedi. “Is this… a bunny?” He chuckled quietly, a wide grin crossing his lips when Aayla just sniffed and gave a tart nod, getting to work on another slice though this time she left one hand on the crate, fingers curling gently around the end with her fingers sprawled as she used the Force to make apple bunnies instead.

“My master showed me how to do it, apparently it was something he used to do to make people smile.” She stated, reluctantly relaxing when Bly pressed slightly up against her side, his thigh flushed against her and despite the armor separating them, she couldn’t help the flush she could feel rising.

Bly popped the bunny into his mouth and chewed slowly, glancing at their men once more before slowly reaching across the crates until his hand brushed Aayla’s, gently linking their pinkies together. “I can see why… they’re rather cute…” He murmured, voice low and his eyes firmly set on Aayla.

And if she was flushing a darker color than usually… well, it was dim in the gathering hall.

No one had to know.


End file.
